yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Musashi Nii
Musashi Nii was the antagonist of the first Yutaka movie. He hailed from the East Lands and ruled the West Lands. Character Outline Personality Although a tyrant in his later years, he wasn't always seen in this light. As a child, he was kind towards Aoki Hachi to the point of not wanting to leave him to die. In his later years though, the scares of his childhood helped shaped his personality. During the invasion of the West Lands, he spared no one and when confronted by Koi, he challenged him. A short skirmish ensued and the former killed the latter without hesitation. Appearance Abilities Musashi Nii was trained by Aoki Hachi in the art of Air and hand to hand combat. Through unknown means, he was able to acquire the element of Lightning. History Background Musashi Nii was born in a small village in the South Lands. During his youth, it was engulfed during the First Great Warrior World War. His entire family was killed by the West Lands' warriors. This caused him to loathe the land for the rest of his life. After, the burning of his village, he left the ruins and traveled a great way. Along his travels, he found an injured Aoki Hachi. Musashi tried to help him but he told him that he was a solder and can survive. Musashi, then, left him be. Later on, he was ambushed by a strange man named Nijimaru San and he asked Musashi if he had food. Sadly, the former did not have any and told him to leave. Musashi tried to shoo him away but gave up because Nijimaru didn't understand what he said. For a few weeks, Nijimaru supplied Musashi with food but no water. And the former fainted. The next thing he knew, he woke up in a cabin. The owner of the cabin introduced himself as Fuji Ichi. Fuji, once Musashi fully recovered, trained the latter in the art of manipulating the air. After years of training, Fuji made a suggestion that they should hunt for more people and Musashi hatched a great idea: to invade the West Lands. Fuji went against the idea, albeit not knowing why the former wanted to do it in the first place. He collected a number of followers and 16 years before the start of the series, he invaded the West Lands. Sajiro sent Koi to aid the resistance but Musashi killed the latter. Musashi, then, made his way to the castle where he advanced to Yubaba. The latter charged for the former and Musashi kicked her in the stomach and Yubaba disappeared. After, the disappearance of Yubaba, Musashi took the throne and he has been in power ever since. Plot Relic War Saga Mamoru Arc Though he didn't make an official appearance, Musashi Nii was mentioned by Yubaba while the latter and Shura were discussing either to execute Neon Yon or allow him to live.Chapter 62 Movie Yutaka the Movie He, along with his team, invaded the West Lands. During the invasion, he managed to kill Koi and usurp the throne. 15 years later, he is confronted with the challenge of The Trio and the the usurped Sage, Yubaba Kaihiyu. Musashi then sparked a civil war which brought citizens against his team. Not wanting to be held back, Yutaka went straight for Musashi. When Musashi was cornered in the throne room, Yutaka and Musashi fought to the death. Eventually, he was killed by a fiery phoenix launched by his opponent.Movie 1 Trivia *Nii means Two. *He along with Yubaba Kaihiyu are the first movie characters to be integrated into the main story-line. References